shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Destroyer900
Welcome Welcome!! Hi, welcome to One Piece: Ship of fools Wiki, one of the fan fiction wikis based on the epic manga series, ONE PIECE. Thanks for your edit to the Bunshi Bunshi no Mi page. Also checkout the [[w:c:onepiece|'One Piece Wiki']]...our home wiki about the series. If you're not sure what to do, please visit the Ship of Fools Wiki Rules for further information for your own convenience. If you still have questions regarding this wiki, Please leave a message on the talkpages of the one who manages this wiki, MARINES!!! such as Fleet Admiral [[User:1NF3RNO|''' 1NF3RNO']] '''Hey! I'm the KING HERE!!! GIVE ME COOKIES!!!!!' Oh hey? I can help you around here! Admiral [[User:Galcion|''' Galcion']] Table Flip ATTACK!!! Admiral [[User:Generalzer0|' Generalzer0']] Yo! I'm Zoro's sister!! Admiral [[User:Roronoa Senshi|'Roronoa Senshi']] Be sure to leave a signature in their talk pages after you finish so they know who dared to disturb their slumber!!! '''Enjoy yourself here! with a DON!' Also check out the Marine Headquarters page! We have Marines who help manage this wiki filled with pirates! Property Bar Yo! Welcome to Ship of Fools, or SoF for short :) I am Admiral Aokiji, one of this wiki's authority on stuff XD Anyways, I got an inquiry about your property bar :P It links to another user's profile, instead of yours. Just letting you know before people think that your work is that other user's work XD If you have any problems or need help with anything, don't be afraid to holler :) Hey man I really like your df the Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Lucifer and I wanted to know if I could use it HATake Uchiha 17:56, August 5, 2012 (UTC) bringing to your attention Not sure when your Lucifer MZ devil fruit was made, but I hope it was before may 15th 2011 http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Imhungry4444/Revolutionary_war_Part_1 If not, we have a problem. Regards, Lvdoomien (talk) 01:03, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Breach of Rules of Ship of Fools Hello Destroyer, Whilst we are happy you are so keen to be a member of Ship of Fools, it has come to the attention of several of our Marinesthat pages you have created have breached our rules in regards to both not breaching of Canon, not overpowering Devil Fruits and not overpowering weapons. The rules we have in place are to ensure that our site can credibly be said to exist in the universe that Oda has created. Therefore: * Firstly with regard to the overpowering of Thurs D., defeating major cannon characters (such as Bartholomew Kuma and Admiral Akainu) would have major effects within the canon universe that would have obvious effects on the canon timeline. As such without a well reasoned out explanation of the circumstances would ensure canon was unaffected, such defeats of major canon characters are banned and characters subject to deletion. * Secondly with regard to the Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Lucifer, all Devil Fruit on Ship of Fools are required we follow the example set out by Oda. As such large numbers of powers are generally not allowed, with the exceptions of inventive uses of the power of the fruits. As displayed in cannon by Tony Tony Chopper, shifting his transformations to different areas of his body. As such DF's that break this rule are subject to deletion. * Thirdly with regard to the sword Excalibur, the idea of a weapon that makes the user both immortal and immune to all damage is quite obviously overpowered. The person with such a weapon could kill any person they pleased with impunity and that would obviously breach canon. You have been warned multiple times by multiple Marines about these problems and have chosen to either: # Give the items/characters more power. # Recreate pages that have been deleted for having problems with the rules. # Ignore the warnings given to you by the Marines. As such as Head of The Clean Up Committee, I am officially warning you that if you continue to do so you will be sent to Impel Down (receive a temporary ban). If matters continue after that harsher measures might need to be taken in accordance with the rules that we all follow. Kai De Avalon: Vice Admiral Smoker, Head of Clean Up Committee (Magellan), Devil Fruit Committee Member (Kaku) 17:58, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Yo dude, This is just a message to inform you that your adamu adamu no mi has been deleted as it cannot be proved to exist other than from Marvel. If it was from another storyline as well as marvel than it would be allowed. But as we cannot find such another novel. It cannot be allowed. '1NF3RNO ' talk 17:30, September 13, 2013 (UTC)